A Nightmare On Sesame Street
by SeaHornets
Summary: Elmo finds his friends, all dead, and a burned man with knives tortures Elmo. Will Elmo survive?


A.N. I do not own Sesame Street or Nightmare on Elm Street.

Elmo woke up from his sleep. "Elmo, had a bad dream!" he said. "It had a man with a lot of knife things! He chased me and I woke up from that bad dream! I need to get some water." He went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water.

The kitchen was dark. Elmo felt around for the switch and found it. The lights came on and Elmo looked behind him at the kitchen table. Elmo screeched in terror as he saw what was at the kitchen table.

Elmo saw his friends sitting in the kitchen chairs, all dead. Cookie Monster had stuffing and cookies hung from outside his stomach that was cut open. Oscar was not at the kitchen table,but was inside the kitchen trash can. His head was hanging out with the lid over his neck. He was suffocated.

Bert had a cut up rubber duck placed inside his mouth and his neck was cut. Ernie was still alive, but he was placed inside Big Bird's stomach. He was stuck and had his mouth gagged. Elmo fainted. Elmo woke up and saw that he was still in the kitchen. The dead bodies, except for Ernie who was still alive and still there, were still there. Elmo saw that he was tied to a kitchen chair.

Elmo tied to talk, but his mouth was gagged. A laugh came from behind him and a man came in the room. "Hello Elmo. We are about to have some fun," he said.

He put out Elmo's hand on the table. "Hold still, or you will be cut." He then took one of the knives and did something amusing to him, but not to Elmo. The knife song.

"I have all my fingers," he sang as he went in between Elmo's fingers. He continued to sing as he went between the fingers. He then sang,"Chop chop chop chop chop," and Elmo screamed out. The man cut all of his fingers.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Freddy Krueger." he said. "And the fun isn't over yet." He went behind Elmo and went into another room. Elmo waited for at least ten minutes until Freddy came back again.

He came back with a cake. It had Zoey's head on top. Her head had a huge smile cut into it. Three candles lit it around the surface. "Make a wish!" Freddy shouted and got the candles out of the place they were in. He put it against Elmo's face, burning Elmo's face.

Elmo screamed behind his gag. Freddy dropped the candles on the ground and laughed. He went up to the dead Bert. He picked up Bert and went over to Elmo.

"Want a bath?" Freddy asked. All of a sudden, Elmo found out that he was in a bath with Bert. Bert's cut up duck was floating around. All of a sudden, Elmo went down in the bath.

Freddy pulled his leg down into the deep part of the bath tub. Elmo thought he was going to drown until he found himself in the kitchen again. Bert was gone from his spot and the cake was gone, too.

Freddy came in with Bert, now in a towel. Freddy sat Bert down in his usual spot. Freddy then went over to Elmo. He then said," I wonder how our friend Oscar is doing. I'll let you go see what he's doing.

Elmo transported to the trash can. Oscar's body was tied to Elmo. The trash can stunk of trash. Freddy was in there,too, and holding on to Elmo and Oscar. "We are going to be together." he said. Suddenly, a hole appeared below them.

"Bye!" Freddy shouted. Elmo and Oscar fell down the hole. Then Elmo found himself in the kitchen again. Instead of being on the chair, Elmo was on the table. Oscar was still in the position he was in when Elmo saw all the dead bodies the first time.

Freddy came up from behind Elmo. He then said,"I got a surprise for you." He put a muppet in a chair. "His name is Alex. Say "hi" to Elmo, Alex!" he said. Freddy put a knife against Alex's neck. Alex slowly waved at Elmo.

"That's a good boy," Freddy said and got the knife away from Alex's neck. "Hey Elmo," Freddy said. "Remember that book that was sold of yours that said 'It's time to die'? Let's see how it happens in real life!"

Elmo then transported to the bathroom. He was in the bathtub and saw Freddy with Alex in his hands. "So, it starts off with the toilet. I forget how the story goes, so let me tell it!" Freddy said. "Alex went to the bathroom like the dog he is. He then drank the water from the toilet!" Freddy laughed while Alex screamed as his head went into the toilet.

Elmo watched in horror as Alex drowned in the toilet. Freddy pulled Alex, now dead, from the toilet. "Then, Elmo comes along and says 'It's time to die'!"

Elmo then transported to the kitchen again. Alex sat in the seat he was in again. Freddy came out of nowhere and said," We are almost done with our fun! We should check on Big Bird!" He went over to Big Bird, who was a big dead puppet in a seat with another puppet inside of him.

"We're going fishing!" Freddy said and pulled out a fishing rod out of nowhere. He put the line through Big Bird's mouth. After two minutes, Freddy said,"I got something!" He started pulling and reeling the rod.

Ernie's head came out of Big Bird's mouth. The rest of his body stayed inside Big Bird's cut open stomach. "Looks like we got our catch of the day!" Freddy said. He laid Ernie's head down on the table.

"This is it! The last fun thing we have left now!" Freddy shouted. He went over to Elmo and put a knife up. "A is for arm," Freddy said and stabbed Elmo's arm. "B is for burn," he said and set fire to Elmo. For a second, Elmo was on fire. The fire wasn't there anymore. Elmo's red fur turned mostly black.

"C is for cornea," Freddy said. He took a small stab at Elmo's left eye, destroying the eye. Elmo screamed. "D is for death," he said. He took his hand full of knives and went across Elmo. Freddy laughed and continued to cut the screaming red and black furred puppet.

A.N. Did you like this story? If you did, please review and tell your opinion about this story.


End file.
